


(Not) All Fun and Games

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Things aren't going in an ideal way at the Navy Yard the next day, but Anthony gets to play games.A continuation of theNCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge





	(Not) All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I liked the idea of a little boy Tony sitting on the slab where Ducky does his autopsies and playing games with Jimmy. So here it is. Am I morbid? Perhaps. :D
> 
> Keep in mind that this challenge calls for a child character and to keep it under 500 words!

Gibbs watched as the little boy, Anthony, sat cross legged on a gurney in Ducky’s morgue, his lips pressed together and his brow furrowed, focused entirely on the tower of wood in front of him. With steady fingers, he carefully eased a block out of the tower, and then just as carefully placed it at the top of it, grinning and raising his hands in triumph when the structure remained standing. Gibbs saw Anthony flash a quick look at him and he gave the boy an approving nod, and saw him flush with pride.

Ducky’s young assistant, Jimmy Palmer, brought out the Jenga game when he realized that Gibbs and Ducky needed to have a quiet talk, and explained the rules of it to the boy. Anthony had never played the game before and was fascinated by it, especially when Palmer said that it helped him in his work with Ducky as it taught him to look at a physical puzzle and figure out how it fit together so he could safely take it apart and put it back together. It also helped him practice steadying his hands.

Anthony soaked it all up, and he either didn’t know or care that he was sitting on one of the slabs that Ducky did his more morbid work on, he was so into the game.

Gibbs would’ve preferred to leave him in the bullpen while he talked to Ducky, but Anthony had looked apprehensive when he asked if the boy would await him there, so he decided to let the kid tag along. It was good that Jimmy was distracting him, though, because the conversation he was having wasn’t exactly something he wanted the boy to overhear.

“His mother just left?” Ducky asked, keeping his voice low.

Gibbs nodded.

“Even though she knew we have her son?”

Gibbs made a face. “Kate told her she could take custody of him after she signed the release paperwork.”

“And she still just… _left?_ She left him?” Ducky looked furious.

“Guess she had somewhere to be.”

“But she has come back.”

“Drunk. Maybe even high.”

“Probably had to run off and get her fix.”

Gibbs gave a disgusted grunt. “I can’t let her take the kid in her condition, Duck. Need you to check her blood alcohol level. Without letting the kid know she’s here. Or that she’s free.”

Ducky nodded. “I’ll take care of it, Jethro.”

“Thanks, Duck.”

“I am glad you arrested her larcenous husband.”

“Also, DC Metro is working with the NYPD to figure out child abuse charges.”

“Good. Perhaps this boy will have a chance at a normal life.”

“That’s the hope.”

Gibbs watched as Jimmy successfully extracted a block but made the tower crash down when he tried to place it on top and Anthony whooped.

“This is a wondewful game, Jimmy!” he crowed.

“And you’re an ace at it, Anthony,” Jimmy agreed.

“Can we have a wematch someday?”

“Anytime.”

“Time to go, Skippy,” Gibbs held out his hand, smiling.


End file.
